His Rose and a Malfoy
by StoryGirl02
Summary: She laughed. “That because you’re finally realizing that your little Rosie-bear is growing up. And you don’t like it.” COMPLETE


**His ****Rose and a Malfoy.**

**StoryGirl.**

* * *

With gritted teeth, Ron shook his head. "No," he told Rose, who scowled back at him. "No," He repeated, firmer than the first. "I forbid it."

Rose huffed, blowing wild red curls out of her face. "This is so like you!" she exclaimed, rising from her seat at the table. Hermione pleaded up at her with her eyes, urging her to sit back down.

"Please, can't we finish this meal before you two get into a spat?" Hermione asked. Next to her, Hugo nodded eagerly, stuffing pieces of chicken into his awaiting mouth.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Ron asked his daughter, ignoring his wife's request. Hermione sighed, before turning to Hugo, and leading him into the living room, his tiny hand enclosed in hers.

"What is there to get?" Rose asked, pacing around the kitchen. "I love him, and he loves me back. It's that simple Dad."

Ron groaned. "He's a Malfoy! They can't love anyone but themselves!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"So? I know for a fact that Scorpius can love someone besides himself. As for the war, it ended years ago, and all that prejudice was thrown out of the window when it ended. God, Dad, don't you see? His Dad's fine with it, so why can't you be?"

Ron laughed. "Draco Malfoy, fine with his only heir dating a half-blood? I don't think so. Rosie, I only want the best for you, and I know that it won't come by dating this boy."

"He has a name," she said, taking a seat again and staring up at her father with her eyes, brown, so much so that Ron felt it was like staring into Hermione's own. "I love Scorpius Malfoy, Dad, and there is nothing that you can do to change it. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Ron's face turned red, and all he saw was his daughter; his precious Rose, kissing this Scorpius, loving him, and he, leaving her with a broken heart. "I forbid you from dating him," he told his daughter, leaning back against the sink, watching his wife play with their son. What had he done to deserve this, a daughter in love with a Malfoy? No matter how much Rose argued that Scorpius was a good boy and was nothing like his father or grandfather, Ron couldn't help it but feel in his gut that this boy, so important to Rose, would be exactly like his father. After all, the same blood ran in their veins, and the apple didn't fall far from the tree, did it?

"I will date who I want to date, thank you very much," Rose said, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork. After she chewed, taking a sip of water, she turned to face her father. "Dad, Scorpius is a perfectly nice boy. I'm sure you'd like him if you meet him properly."

Ron scowled. "I am not going to sit in a room with Draco Malfoy's offspring and pretend that I'm fine with the pair of you dating, thanks very much. I'm sure he's a nice boy, Rose, but I don't want you dating him. That's final."

Rose slammed her hand down on the table. "Here we go again Dad! I try and try to meet you halfway but you refuse. All I am asking is that you meet Scorpius and then you can decide whether or not he's a nice boy. That's all I'm asking Dad, and I wish that you would meet me halfway. Please, Dad?"

Ron ran a hand over his face. How could his little Rosie-bear have grown up so fast? He'd barely had the time to blink and she had been in her first year. Now, she was dating? What had happen to his little four-year-old that squealed with delight every time he gave her a piggyback around the yard? What had happened to twelve years? Had they really gone by so fast that he had missed it?

"Fine," he groaned out, regretting it as soon as it had been said. Laughter bubbled out of Rose's mouth, and squealing, she ran over to hug him, placing soft kisses on his cheeks.

"I love you Dad. Thank you so much!" With childish delight, Rose ran over to join her mother, and took over playing with Hugo. The sound of fingers on buttons filled the air, grunts and laughter coming from the room. Hermione, a smile lighting up her face, walked over to her husband. Ron pushed himself off the sink, groaning as his wife encased him in a hug.

"You did a good thing," Hermione whispered to him.

"If it was that good," he whispered back to her, the words muffled by her bushy hair, "Why do I feel so bad about doing it?"

She laughed. "That because you're finally realizing that your little Rosie-bear is growing up. And you don't like it."

"That could be it."

She laughed once more, and he leant down to place a kiss on her awaiting lips.

That Scorpius would be a dead man if he ever broke Rose's heart.

* * *

**Another one based on LupinTonksLove's challenge. This time its Ron and Rose and quote eight- "I will date who I want to date, thank you very much." Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Friends Quote:**

**Joey:** I hate Pottery barn too! They kicked me out of there just because I sat on a bed.  
**Chandler:** You took off your pants and cimbed under the sheets!


End file.
